that extra push
by pondlilyrue
Summary: the one time ginny weasley brought harry potter and hermione granger together. harry/hermione


**A/N: Hey guys! I am back =D I am currently working on another story called "Marley and Me"; it is a Ryley (Ryder + Marley) fanfic and I will probably post it soon. No promises though. Anyway, what you are about to read is my first attempt at writing Harmony (pumpkin pie ship) and hope it isn't too bad. I hope you like my take on J.K. Rowling's fantastic characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *sigh. How many times am I going to have to tell you that I don't own the amazing world of Harry Potter? I bet J.K. Rowling doesn't have a stomach ache right now from eating too many marshmallows and isn't some thirteen year old fangirl. Haha. :)**

**That Extra Push  
**

_also known as the one time Ginny Weasley brought together Harry Potter and Hermione Granger._

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He had to do a double-take as he glanced at the suave redheaded young woman in front of him. "What?" he asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Harry, yes, I might have liked you for a long time, but it was puppy love. Listen, I _know _how you feel about Hermione. And, I want to make you happy. So, I am going to help you win her over." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Ginny held up a silencing finger. "No 'buts.'"

_Phase one has just begun._

Ginny unleashed her mane of auburn locks from her ponytail, smoothing out the tresses. "Okay, girls send signs to blokes to show them they like them." Harry blinked.

"Like what?" She sighed an exasperated sigh and shook her head from side to side.

"Most guys are too dense to pick up on them. That is why I am explaining them to you," Ginny took a deep breath, "Does she act different around you?"

"Er... No, not really." Ginny looked down and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She chewed on her lower lip, a nervous habit.

"Harry," the fiery redhead began in a grim tone, "you may have gotten yourself into a _very, very _dangerous place. Worse than anything Voldemort can throw at you.." she took a dramatic pause, ".. you might be stuck in the friend zone."

The bespectacled boy looked down. "And that means?" Ginny kicked her feet and put them underneath her slim body. She appeared to be in deep thought.

"She might think of you like a brother due to six years of friendship. So, I am going to have to do plan B which means that I'm going to go talk to her and ask her about her feelings. Last time I checked, she liked Ron, but _that _has also changed. See you later, bye!" She kissed his cheek and fled.

…..

"So, Hermione, like any guys?" Ginny had a mischevious smirk adorning her pretty face. The bushy-haired witch laughed nervously.

"No, not really. I mean I have gotten over Ronald; I know that," Hermione answered. Ginny swallowed, preparing herself for the moment of truth.

"And Harry?" She stuffed a Chocolate Frog into her mouth, less mindful of her manners than the prim witch in front of her who looked embarrassed.

"I don't know, Ginny. It's all very confusing. One second I am seeing him as a brother, then the next I see the man he has become and have more than friendship on my mind. I understand if this is a sore subject for you due to your past feelings and -" Hermione's rambling was cut off by a wave of the hand from the fifth year witch.

"It's not, really. I'm over Harry Potter. Besides, Oliver Wood is looking _fine _in his Puddlemere United robes. Back on the subject, I think you really actually do fancy Harry. I can see the way you look at him," Ginny enthused, glad everything was going according to her plan. Hermione blushed, a faint pink tinge spreading across her cheeks and hid her face with a pillow.

"I-I guess I do. Although, it doesn't really matter anyway. He only sees me as bookworm Hermione, his bushy haired friend who is the brain of the trio. I think he thinks I like Ron still," Hermione confided in the younger witch. Ginny bit her lip to hide her smile.

"I told him you didn't like Ron," she said flatly. Hermione spun around and raised her eyebrows. Ginny laughed. "We were, err.. talking about the girls he fancies -"

"Who does he fancy?" Hermione asked, curiosity lingering in her chocolate brown eyes.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Ginny said, a devilish smirk playing on her lips. And, with that, she left the prefects dormitory, laughing to herself the whole way back to her room.

…..

Ginny arrived to the _Phase Two _meeting with a large smile and news to tell. Her long auburn hair was spiraled to perfection, symbolism to her good mood, and Harry looked encouraged. "So," Harry began, playing with his glasses, "what happened?"

The redheaded witch didn't even attempt to hide the large grin spreading across her face. "She likes you! She likes you! She likes you!" Ginny kept saying it over and over like a chant, dancing around the room on her tiptoes, looking like a cornish pixie.

Harry couldn't help it; the corners of his mouth twitched into his oh-so-harry-like smile. "You reckon?" he asked, trying to keep the desperate excitement out of his tone. Ginny shook her head.

"I don't _reckon_, Harry. I know," she said. "And, this is why I am assigning to you _Phase Two _of get Harmony together!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. Harry frowned, looking confused.

"Harmony?" he asked doubtfully. Ginny rolled her eyes for the 100000tth time that day.

"Your name merge," she responded. "So, you are going to get your sorry arse over to Hermione after classes and tell her how you feel."

Harry looked scandalized. "What? No! Why would I do that?" Ginny scowled.

"Do you want to get together with Hermione or not? I take it you do. _Someone _has to make the first move and, Harry, that's going to be you. Girls always like a guy who takes initiative," she put a hand on her hip. Ginny looked so much like Mrs. Weasley at the moment that Harry knew he had to at least _try_.

"I'll try," he sighed.

….

After classes, Ginny found Harry and Hermione sitting next to each other in one of the armchairs in the common room. They were talking amongst each other, but it didn't look anything out of the normal. Ron was playing Wizard's Chess with Dean, and he was on a winning streak. The redheaded witch could care less about that though. She kept her intense brown eyes trained on the _unofficial lovebirds _and watched them converse.

An hour passed, and they were still whispering, but they kept a friendly distance between them. After a while, Hermione was reaching out for the book she was reading (_Hogwarts, A History _for the thirteenth billion time). That was it for Ginny. She knew that Harry obviously didn't tell her because the bushy haired witch looked disappointed and a little bored.

Sick of playing it safe, Ginny decided to bellow out. "Harry! Did you tell her?" Everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room's eyes trained on either the couple or the auburn haired witch who appeared unaffected. Hermione however had realisation dawning on her pretty face.

"Tell me what, Harry?" she quirked an eyebrow. Harry gave Ginny the dirtiest look he could muster. She responded with a mouthing of _you'll thank me later _before pronouncing his worst-kept secret.

"I was wondering, Harry, if you told Hermione that you are in love with her." Everyone gasped. "And, I don't understand why you didn't because she feels the same way!"

Both of the couple gave her a slightly dirty look because they both hated being the center of attention. Ron choked on his Chocolate Frog; he was probably the only person who didn't know they liked each other, for he was so dense. Dean Thomas rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the chess-game that he was going to lose anyway. First through fourth years were giggling so much that it appeared their stomachs were hurting. Ginny remained unaffected.

Hermione gasped. "You.. you like me? I th-thought it-" She was cut off when Harry kissed her sturdily on the lips. Ginny sat back in her chair, satisfied with her job. Everyone in the common room watched for a couple of seconds, though when it was clear they weren't going to break apart, they went back to what they were doing before – this time, with a hot new couple on their minds. The 'it' couple.

Ginny watched when they broke apart and began talking amongst themselves. She was glad that this time, Harry's arm was draped across Hermione's waist, their hands clasped together. "You're welcome!" she called out, much to everyone's amusement.

A day spent well, she could say.

Harry and Hermione finally found each other after _six bloody years._

And Oliver Wood looked sexy in his Puddlemere United uniform.

All was well.


End file.
